


Touch me like that, reason flies out the door.

by rayrod67



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrod67/pseuds/rayrod67
Summary: Request from ballum-fic-wishes:anonymous  asked:I was thinking about a fic where Ben didn’t push Callum away with their 2nd kiss in the Mitchell kitchen.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Touch me like that, reason flies out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! my third Ballum fic. Thanks to all who have read my other 2 stories. FYI smut is not an easy thing for me to write. So hopefully it reads well! Again please forgive any grammatical errors and past and present tense mix-ups.  
Thanks again!

There Ben stood in his father's kitchen having the very breath in his lungs stolen from him. Callum's large hands framing his face holding him captive while his mouth devoured and conquered his own. When the kiss ended he found himself dizzy, shaken. With eyes closed and head thrown back Ben needed a moment to gather himself. It was the touch of Callum's large hands still framing his face that kept him upright. The kiss had been everything he wanted, desired and craved. It left him lightheaded, breathless and wanting. So denying Callum another kiss was the hardest thing he had ever done. 

Ben could not ignore the liquor on Callum's breath. Or the pain in his face and voice when he first came over. “No.” Ben turns his face away from Callum's questing mouth.

Callum stepped back, his hands fell from Ben's face to grasp his arms gently, “Why?” Callum asked a hurt look upon his handsome face.

“You're drunk Callum. I won't let this go any further, not with you unable to think clearly.” Ben told him, trying to pull free from Callum's large hands.

“I only had a couple of beers. Not enough to fog my mind or decisions.” Callum pulled Ben flush against him and again made to kiss the younger man. Only to have the young man dodge his amorous advances again.

“Well, how about your broken heart?” Ben pressed against Callum's chest in a vain attempt to put space between them. Just because Ben was trying to do the right thing didn't mean he wasn't affected by Callum's presence. His mouth still burned from his previous kiss and Ben's body yearned.

“It's not like that.” Callum didn't know how to explain what he was feeling. He was shocked and yes hurt, but his heart was not broken. His love for Whitney was friendship love and it pained him how much hurt he caused her. His heart was intact, strong and assured, with each beat echoing the name of the man that stood before him.

“It is like that.” Ben shook his head, thinking Callum was just in denial. “Whitney is moving on and that must be hard for you to hear. This..” Ben gestured at the two of them, “it's not right you aren't in a good place right now.” Ben kept his voice gentle and soothing; hoping Callum would understand; that Ben just wanted him to have no regrets between them. When it happened between them he wanted it to be from need and passion, not some knee jerk reaction to being hurt.

“Don't you think that should be my decision?” Callum asked not backing down. Instead, he reached out and pulled the smaller man closer. “Only I know what kind of headspace I'm in. I know what I want Ben and who. I've known since we met up at the park.” Gabbing Ben under his arms he lifted him setting him on top of the counter. Callum placed his hands on Ben's thighs pushing them apart so he could stand between them. Blue eyes met blue and Ben felt his resolve weaken slightly. 

Callum could see Ben struggling and decided to push him even further. One hand clasped Ben behind his neck while the other trailed down to his waist sliding him closer. Leaning in his mouth hovered over the young man's, “I want you, Ben. This is about us and no one else.” Callum licked along Ben's mouth teasing him making him whimper with need. “Tell me to go and I will. Tell me what you want?” 

Ben's eyes closed and his breath hitched, who knew Callum could be a teasing bastard. Fuck he wanted him he wanted this! I want to do the right thing but Callum and my own needs were making it so hard. Ben groaned at his own turn of phrase, he brought his hands up and pressed them flat against Callum's chest. He meant to push him away, only he didn't seem to have the strength. “Callum.” his voice was a needy breathy moan. All he could feel, all he knew was the hard press of Callum's own need burning against his own. “You...” Ben's voice caught when Callum pressed just that bit closer pressing his mouth to Ben's neck.“You are playing dirty.” he groaned. 

Callum smiled against Ben's skin. “You told me to enjoy myself.” Callum nibbled along the arch of Ben's throat causing the young man in his arms to writhe and moan against him. Ben's hands fisted Callum's shirt pulling the man closer. Callum lowered his hands down to caress along Ben's thighs. The young man's eyes closed allowing himself to enjoy the touch. 

Callum could sense that Ben was on the verge of surrendering completely, slowly he began to rock against his lover, small little thrusts that had Ben shuddering with each press of his hips. The friction caused Ben to arch into Callum so that their bodies were pressed from chest all the way down to crotch. The heat between the two men was rising and Ben's resolve to do the right thing was losing out to his body's desire to give in. Ben's eyes drifted closed as he momentarily gave in to the pleasure and tried to remember why this was a bad idea. Ben's mind went white at the feel of blunt teeth biting down on his neck. He really was trying to do the right thing, but he was also no saint. Plus it didn't help that Callum was playing dirty. It was getting harder and harder to push him away when all he wanted was to press against him. Fuck, but he had too, didn't he? “You've been drinking.” he tried one last time to push the bigger man away.

“Not enough to cloud my judgment.” Callum once again pulled the smaller against him. “Just give in Ben, You know you want to.” Callum can feel Ben's body trembling, fighting what he wants and desires. The hands Ben had fisted in Callum's shirt slip down to clasp at his waist. “Just give in.” Callum moves his mouth slowly over Ben's. It's not a conquering kiss or one of dominance. It's a gentle caress of lips against lips, soft, loving and Ben's total undoing.

Callum slips his tongue in Ben's mouth, a soft glide of tongue against tongue. No rush just a slow exploration, a preview of what is to come. Callum can take his time knowing that they will both get what they want and desire tonight.

Ben wraps his arms around Callum changing the kiss from soft and coaxing to demanding and hungry. Ben bites down on Callum's bottom lip causing the older man to groan. Ben can feel Callum's hands slide down his back to the waist of his pants. Callum slips his fingers passed both pants and boxers to the heated skin beneath. Ben shivers at the caressing glide of Callum's hand against his skin. 

“Stop!” Ben pulls away when Callum's hands slip lower, closer to his arse.

“What,” Callum growled, mouth seeking out Ben's to continue their kiss.

“My.....” Ben's words are swallowed in the kiss, It takes all of Ben's will to push his lover away. “My dad!” He gasps.

Really if anything could kill the moment than Phil Mitchell was it. “What about him?” Callum pulls back from Ben as they share a look. Both men are breathless, mouths bruised from the kisses, and Ben is sporting a love bite on his neck. Ben looks completely wrecked and Callum loves that he was responsible for it. 

“He's in the other room. I really don't want him to walk in on us. It would not be a good thing.” Ben scooted back on the counter trying to relieve the pressure that was burning between them.

“Fine. Yours or mine?” Callum didn't care as long as the night ended up with Ben naked underneath him; screaming his name. Well on that last thought, “Mine.” he said grabbing Ben by his hips he slid the smaller man closer to the edge. Before Ben could react Callum lifted and tossed him over his shoulder.

With impeccable timing, Phil Mitchell entered the kitchen and took in the scene before him. Seeing his son opening his mouth to explain, he simply held his hand up shook his head and opened the door for Callum. “Try not to drop him, yeah?' 

Ben gave his father a thumbs-up as he passed him by, then latched onto Callum's backside. Smacking it hard one minute than pinching it the next, he had to laugh at the absurdity of their situation.

It took Callum no time to reach his place, Ben secured over his shoulder he marched up the stairs, pushing the door open walking straight to his bedroom. 

The walk over had been a blur for Ben hanging over Callum's shoulder. When they finally reached their destination Ben felt a flutter of excitement and nervousness. Once in the bedroom, Callum kicked the door shut making Ben chuckle at both Callum's eagerness and determination. “What has gotten into you?” Ben asked.

“Ah, the question Ben Mitchell is what is getting into you?” Callum turned and bit Ben's hip.

Ben gasped the bite to his hip causing him to squirm in Callum's grip. “Now you are stealing my lines.” The world tilted and spun when he found himself stood upright and turned to face Callum. “Hello there.”

“Hello.” Callum smiles down at Ben letting his gaze travel along the younger man's body. The look turns heated and possessive. Ben opens his mouth to speak only to feel Callum's finger on his lips shushing him.

“Shhhh, No more talking, just feel,” Callum whispers against Ben’s heated skin. Closing his eyes Ben revels in the sensual feel of Callum’s body pressed against his. A soft moan escapes him when he feels Callum’s mouth move along his neck leaving a trail of bites and wet kisses along the way. Slowly Callum begins to crowd Ben, forcing the young man to take a step back. Callum continues until the backs of Ben's knees hit the edge of the bed causing him to fall back upon the mattress. Like a tiger on its prey, Callum is upon him pressing Ben's smaller frame deep in the softness of the bed. “I have you now.” Callum's voice is a deep throaty growl. Any lingering doubt Ben might have had are torn apart at the sound. Arching his body up Ben's breathes into Callum's mouth. “Have me then, all of me.” 

Callum growls his approval as his mouth descends to capture Ben’s in a demanding kiss.

Ben gasps, momentarily shocked by his friend’s aggressiveness. Callum takes advantage by slipping his tongue into Ben's mouth only to be met with equal passion, feeling Callum's teeth nip his lower lip as their tongues slide against each other sensuously, playing. Low groans of pleasure soon give way to grunts of need and lust. “Stop!” Ben cries pushing Callum up and off him. “Clothes off! Need to feel your skin against mine.”

Callum smiled in understanding. Both men wasted little time, clothes flew through the air landing on the floor, chair and Ben's shirt on the curtain rod. Soon both men were naked and pressed against each other from ankle to chest.

Sitting back Callum shifted Ben's legs pressing them apart, finally settling himself between his thighs. Knowing that he can’t wait any longer, Callum reaches under the pillow pulling out a condom and lube.

Ben eyes the items in Callum's hands. “Prepared were you?” 

For the first time all night Ben sees his Callum, the shy and bashful adorable man he fell for. “Stuart gave them to me. Along with the most awkward conversation I have ever had and probably will ever have in my life.” Ben wanted to ask about that conversation, but not now. Right now his body was demanding attention and Callum's need was hard and hot against his thigh.

Callum held the lube and condom up, locking eyes with Ben, wanting to make sure that they both wanted this. As if Ben's hard cock pressing against Callum was not enough proof. So with a shaking hand, Ben grabbed the condom, ripped the package open with his teeth, all the while maintaining eye contact. There were no longer any doubts in his eyes or actions. This is what Ben wanted, needed.

Callum who is still braced above his lover shudders at the feel of Ben's soft hands placing the condom on him. Ben cannot resist running his fingers along the heated flesh. Callum moans eyes falling closed, biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself from cumming from Ben's teasing touch. 

Ben squeezed lube onto his hands working the lube on Callum's sheathed cock. Ben smirks at the full-body shudder that wrecks through Callum at his touch. Looking up at Callum through thick lashes Ben asks, “Do you want me to prepare myself or do you want to do it?”

Rising to his knees Callum doesn't even answer just takes the lube and slicks up his fingers. He then gently inserts one finger, keeping an eye on Ben's face to make sure he is enjoying it. Callum experiments by changing the pressure and depth of his finger. He memorizes each groan, gasps and yells that Ben makes. Loving the flush that paints Ben's pale skin, all the way from his face down to his chest. 

Ben is lost to sensation his body opening up and welcoming Callum's touch. The burning stretch passes and warmth, spreads along his body, painting him the color of passion and desire. Soon the easy stretch of flesh around one finger becomes a tighter around two. When Ben is a shivering mess of pleas and moans Callum has three digits thrusting into Ben. The younger man's head is arched back against the pillows. Hands fisted against the sheets he rides the fingers closer to his release. 

Callum was lost. He couldn't help but stare, open-mouthed and wide-eyed at the beauty that was Ben. 

“Callum I want to come with you inside me.” Ben's voice is all wanton filled with need. How could Callum deny him....... anything?

Pulling his fingers free Callum grabs the lube, spreading some around Ben's entrance. Bracing himself over the younger man Callum calls Ben softly waiting until blue eyes lock with his. Leaning down he places a kiss upon Ben's mouth. As the kiss grows fiercer and hungrier Callum guides his cock to Ben's entrance. Callum presses in slowly, catching all of his lover's moans and grunts with his mouth. He presses in deeper stopping only when his balls are pressed tightly against Ben arse. With a groan, Callum breaks the kiss, throws his head back and enjoys the tight heat of Ben’s body around his cock. Slowly he begins to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep, wanting to prolong their joining. 

But too soon his body begins to demand more; before long he is taking Ben with long, hard thrusts matching the driving rhythm of his pulse. Loving the wild sounds emanating from both Ben and himself. 

Grunts and growls echo throughout the room till finally, Ben screams out in completion. Pressing down harder Callum rides it out, taking Ben even as his body trembles from his orgasm. Burying himself deeply within his lover, Callum comes violently. Shaken and exhausted, he rests his head against his lover's heaving chest.  
*********  
Rising Callum looks down at his lover and feels his breath catch and his heart stutter at the sight. Ben lay spread out before him with his eyes closed and head thrown back, bruised and kissed-swollen mouth slightly open as he pants for breath. Chest and face flushed from orgasm; thighs spread wide cradling Callum’s body between them where they are still intimately joined. 

“Beautiful,” he says reaching down to touch where their bodies are connected. Moving his hand up he cups Ben’s cock, feeling it twitch and at his touch. Slowly he rubs his thumb gently over the tip of the cock, smiling as Ben arches off the bed moaning his name. His body was still sensitive from his orgasm. “I like you like this.”

“Like what?” Ben shifted his hips then gasped when he felt Callum slip out of him. 

“In my bed looking rumbled, flushed and sleepy.” Callum bent down and placed a kiss on Ben's nose. “Most of all looking like your mine.”

Ben could feel his face heat at Callum's words. “I am yours,” he answered softly smiling up at his lover. 

Callum smiled and asked just as softly, “You are?” 

Ben pulled Callum down pressing his mouth to his lovers, whispering his answer into the kiss.“Yeah.” 

Callum smiles, “Yeah.” he whispers back.

The End!


End file.
